


emotion

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	

_dennis had always regretted how he’d just brushed away mac’s obvious feelings towards him._

_it wasn’t because he was straight, it was because over the years he had began to question maybe if he was completely straight himself._

_he saw women and was fascinated by them, by their curves and their distinguished features that he didn’t see in men._

_but something about mac had always made him curious to see what it would be like to be with a man,_

_the way he looked when he woke up and had bed hair, the way it seemed like all of dennis’ t-shirt's somehow ended up in mac’s drawer with the sleeves cut off._

_he found himself conflicted though, a lot, he shouldn’t feel like this about his best friend._

_he had married maureen, his old high school ‘love’ almost to prove he was straight, he didn’t really believe it himself._

_so when the inevitable happened and they divorced, mac was there, right by dennis’ side as he always was._

_he teased mac before he came out, with no malicious intent, maybe it was because he was scared that he might not be ‘conforming’ to his social norms._

_he knew deep down he loved mac, he had no space emotionally for anyone else, not even his god damn sister._

_but mac, mac was different._


End file.
